Baby One More Time
by FaberryCupcake
Summary: Summary: Rachel and Quinn are married and Quinn is pregnant by surrogate. It was her due date. But there was an unexpected surprise coming for the both of them.


Its 5'o clock in the morning. Quinn wakes up all of a sudden from her sleep. When she looks under the sheets its wet. And she can feel a sting of pain in her belly. She wakes Rachel up by shaking her. "Baby, wake up. Rach, wake up" But Rachel stubbornly just tossed and said "Quinn, baby... Just 5 more mins." But Quinn can't handle the pain and groans til she finally shouted at Rachel, "Damn it, Rach! My _water just broke_!".

Then Rachel just after she tossed opened her eyes wide and sat up all of a sudden in bed and looked at Quinn. "Oh my God! Q, are you serious?" Groaning in pain and anger Quinn replied in a hoarse voice, "God... Rach, do you think I'm joking?". In a panicked state Rachel doesn't know what to do. "O my God, baby what should I do? Should I pack? Clean up? Drive?" Quinn rolled her eyes and screamed in pain. Rachel, still in state of panic, grabbed the car keys and guided her wife through the bedroom door going down stairs. It took a while because of Quinn's painful contractions and screams but they got through. Then, they went outside and into the car. Guiding Quinn safely in the car, Rachel breathes and enters the driver seat trying to calm herself.

"Arrrggghh..." Quinn holds her big belly and keeps breathing in and out.

Rachel tries to calm herself and looks at Quinn with a smile. Quinn enduring every contraction looks at her smiling wife and says "Why are you staring? Are you gonna drive or I'm driving?" while breathing in and out. Rachel replied, "I'm just so happy for us. She is finally coming!" Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek and said even in pain, "Rach, I'm much more excited and nervous than you do.. But if you won't drive, both of us won't se-aaarrrgghhh!- her. Just drive Rachel! Drive!" Rachel starts the cars and drives to the nearest hospital holding Quinn's hand managing to comfort her wife.

* * *

><p><strong>(In the hospital)<strong>

"Everything's gonna be okay, Q. Relax."

"No! I can't Rach. It hurts."

"Shh... Remember the time you gave birth to Beth? Just do the same thing you did and you'll be fine."

"Arrgghhh... Rachel.. Please.. Stay with me.."

"I will, baby."

Quinn was assured Rachel won't leave. Rachel held her wife's hand and Quinn squeezed it as she began pushing time after time. After a few pushes the OB said that she can see the head which made Quinn much more determined to push more but Rachel calmed her down "Go easy on it, baby. Don't stress yourself." While gasping for air, Quinn nodded and took a break for a matter of seconds then began pushing again. This time, Quinn can feel it coming. Their little angel. Squeezing Rachel's hand she even pushed harder.. Until they heard a cry. "Its a girl!" the OB said. Quinn laying back down smiled and looked to Rachel's eyes in relief. Rachel can't contain her happiness jumped with glee wanting to hold their little angel. Then sat down next to Quinn and caressed her cheek. "Its over, Q. You did it." Quinn beamed with a smile and lay down beside Rachel's side with a giggle. But suddenly...

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Shit!" Quinn felt another contraction which made her confused because she just delivered the baby. "What is it, Quinn?" Rachel asked her wife. "It hurts." Quinn replied in pain and panting. Rachel turned to the OB to ask but the OB raced her first "We have another one coming." Rachel still confused asked. "I don't understand. How?" OB asked. "Wait? You don't know its twins?" Rachel eyes widened and turned to Quinn who is still confused, panting in pain Smiling wide. When Quinn looked at Rachel all she said was.. "OH MY GOD... They're twins?" looking so shocked and happy at the same time. Rachel nodded and hurriedly went back to Quinn's side and held her hand. Quinn pushed a few more pushes until... they heard another cry. "Its a boy!" OB said. Rachel filled with happiness was put into tears as she sees their two little angels being cleaned and wrapped. Quinn however, was so tired laid on her back once more and told Rachel "Please tell me that's the last one." Rachel just nodded and kissed Quinn at the head.<p>

"There you go. Say hello to your Mommies." OB said while giving Rachel and Quinn their babies. Rachel who was still crying tears of joy, looked to their baby girl that she held in her arms and then turned to Quinn who was holding their baby boy. "Quinn, baby... She has your eyes." Quinn tired yet so happy looked to Rachel and to their baby boy. "Honey, this one got your eyes and the smile too." Rachel feeling so happy asked, "What will we name this little lamb?" looking to their baby girl. "Is Charlotte, okay? Because I'm saving the name Charlie on this cutie pie." then looks at the sleeping little baby boy in her arms. Rachel without any protest agreed to the names and never stopped kissing Quinn and their babies at that moment.

- FIN-


End file.
